C I R C U M S T A N C E S
by SooBabySoo12
Summary: [HIATUS] [CHANBAEK!xKRISHAN!] "Aku hanya tak pernah berpikir jernih ketika berada bersamamu, selalu memberikan yang pertama buatku padamu: jatuh cinta, berciuman, bahkan bercinta" Baekhyun adalah siswi SMA yang dijuluki sebagai 'ratu salah pilih' karena suatu alasan, Baekhyun jadi pacar pura-puranya Park Chanyeol, ternyata Baekhyun malah menyukainya sungguhan. [GS! For Uke!]


"Jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

"Aku serius."

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah menangis karena cinta, tapi semua 'keadaan' itu berubah ketika aku mulai bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SooBabySoo12 PRESENT**

 **C.I.R.C.U.M.S.T.A.N.C.E.S  
[Adapted from 'Love Me Blue' Manga Book by Fujiwara Yoshiko]**

 **Main Cast: GS!Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, GS!Xi Luhan**

 **Support Cast: All member EXO and other *find it by your self* [GS for Uke]**

 **Rated: T to M (Tergantung alur cerita)**

 **Genre: GS, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, comedy(dikit), Drama**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast Cuma minjem, EXO milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan SM.**

 **Ps: Seperti yang dikatakan di atas, cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang, ceritanya diambil dengan alur yang sama namun digabung dengan kekreatifan Soo, jadi ga sepenuhnya sama-sama amat. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH! NO SIDERS! BIASAKAN REVIEW OR NINGGALIN JEJAK LAINNYA ABIS BACA, KAY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Please Be My 'Fake' Girlfriend**

BAEKHYUN POV

'Hosh, Hosh! Se-sepertinya bus yang itu tak terlalu ramai…' batinku terengah-engah karena berlari menuju kereta yang tengah berhenti, dengan sigap aku mempercepat lariku memasuki bus karena pintu busnya sudah bergerak untuk tertutup. Tapi sayang, ketika sudah berada di dalam…

"Ahjussi! Tunggu! Kami juga ingin naik!"seru seseorang dan setelah itu sekelompok namja berjumlah sangat banyak memasuki bus,

"Hiks… salah lagi…" gumamku kesal dengan badan berdiriku yang terhimpit oleh banyak orang itu di salah satu dinding bus,

Aku kembali salah memilih, bus yang kukira sepi, ternyata malah begitu ramai bahkan sesak akibat segerombolan namja yang mendadak menaiki bus yang sama. Yah, salahkan peruntunganku yang selalu buruk. Namaku, Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun. Hal seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali, tapi aku merasa sangat kesal mengingat hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku memasuki SMA, sudah lama-lama menata rambut di saat pagi, malah harus terkena serangan himpitan badan manusia yang saling mendorong. Aku yeoja yang selalu salah pilih, entah itu memilih rasa baru minuman kaleng yang dijual di mesin penjual minuman, memilih klub ekskul yang berakibat fatal pada saat SMP, atau bahkan memilih ikatan rambut untuk hari ini—harusnya aku memilih ikutan rambut yang tak mudah jatuh. Memilih dengan kebingungan memang biasanya salah, tapi aku terus mengulanginya, lagi dan lagi.

"Turun! Aku ingin turun!" teriakku sambil berjinjit-jinjit ketika melihat halte sekolahku yang hampir sampai dari kaca bus,

Fiuh… akhirnya aku turun juga dari bus laknat itu, tentu rambut dan pakaianku tak serapih sebelumnya, aku benar-benar terlihat kacau untuk upacara penyambutan. Huft… sepertinya ini memang salah otakku yang payah. Kuharap, dengan mulainya kehidupan SMA ini, aku harus bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam segala hal. Aku tak mau kehidupan SMA-ku berakhir buruk dan membosankan seperti sedia kala—saat SMP. Aku kembali berlari menuju sekolahanku, tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti di persimpangan jalan,

Ukh! Pilihan lagi!? Aku mulai berpikir keras, seingatku, waktu ujian dan pengumuman sih aku melewati sebelah kanan… hm, baiklah! Aku ambil jalan kanan, tapi saat ingin melangkahkan kaki kearah sana, tiba-tiba aku melihat kakak kelas yang berlari melewati jalan kiri. Oh My God! Demi apapun! Aku bingung sekarang! Akh! Masa bodo! Aku pilih jalan kanan saja yang sudah jelas pernah kulewati. Aku harus cepat sampai untuk merapihkan rambutku! Saat tengah sibuk berlari, tiba-tiba kakiku tersendung sesuatu dan membuat jatuh terjerembab,

"Sa-sakit sekali, hiks…" rintihku,

AAARRRGHHH! Apa-apaan sih i— Eh? Mataku segera terhenti ketika melihat sesosok namja yang tengah terduduk meringkuk disamping tiang listrik, penampilannya kacau—seragamnya kotor dan sedikit compang-camping, ternyata tadi yang membuatku tersandung adalah kakinya yang diluruskan memalangi jalan. Namja itu memperlihatkan wajahnya, dan aku semakin terpaku. Wajah yang terlihat cukup tampan itu dibasahi sebuah cairan bening. Dia… menangis?

"K-Kau, kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang hanya membuang tatapannya dan terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian Ia mulai menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara serak khas orang yang habis menangis,

"Gwaenchanha." Jawabnya singkat, saat Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlainan dengan keberadaanku, aku dapat melihat darah yang berada di sudut bibir sebelah kanannya, "Hanya habis berkelahi dengan teman." Lanjutnya tanpa menatapku,

"Eh? Berkelahi dengan teman sendiri? Ja-jahat—"

"Dia tidak jahat!" potongnya sambil menunduk, "yang salah itu…aku." Ucapnya lirih, entah mengapa melihat kemurungannya yang seperti itu membuat dadaku sedikit tercekat, padahal aku sama sekali tak tahu ceritanya, bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak,

Mendadak tanganku bergerak sendiri menggapai pucuk kepala namja bersurai dark choco itu dan mulai mengusapnya, "Tidak juga kok… Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah… kau tidak jahat…" tuturku pelan, namun aku segera menghentikan tindakanku yang memang tak sopan itu setelah mendapat tatapan dingin dari wajahnya, "A,aaa.. ma-maaf…" cicitku sambil lalu menarik tanganku dari rambutnya,

Namja itu masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, matanya benar-benar bertumbukan dengan mataku, "H-hei—"

"…Kau baik, ya." pujinya masih dengan mata yang menatap mataku intens, "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

…

Ha?

EH!?

Seketika wajahku memanas, kupastikan kini wajahku benar-benar memerah akibat perkataannya. What? Dia bilang apa? Pa-pacar!? Kurasa ini terlalu cepat, baru sekitar 480 detik yang lalu kita bertemu hanya sekedar saling berbincang, bahkan obrolan kita terlampau singkat dan tak berarti. Ia masih menatapku dengan sorot 'menunggu jawaban'. Ba-bagaimana ini!? A-aku harus jawab apa?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa kok." Tukasnya membuatku terhenti dari aktifitas melamun, apa? Dia bilang apa barusan? "Ciuman, bercinta, atau semacamnya…tidak akan aku lakukan."

What the hell? Ke-kenapa? Wa-walaupun aku tak punya pengalaman berpacaran, tapi setidaknya aku tahu hubungan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih lewat drama-drama yang kutonton. Berciuman atau bahkan bercinta… itu bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, bukan?

"Kau… cukup pura-pura saja."

"Eh?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan gerakan cepat, "Kau cukup menjadi pacar 'pura-puraku' saja."

"M-mwo!?"

Ia menghela napas sambil lalu menahan dagu dengan salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu di lutut, "Sebenarnya aku ingin yang berdada besar seperti HyunA…" gumamnya membuatku menjengit dan menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada, "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu yang tak dianugerahi hal 'itu'. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa…." Ia menepuk pundakku, "Berusahalah dengan minum susu, itu sangat bisa mempengaruhimu agar mempunyai dada besar." Ia tertawa lebar dan terlihat begitu idiot, kesannya begitu berbeda dengan saat awal kami berjumpa—kesan namja baik-baik, lemah, dan tersakiti, "Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

Aku segera beranjak berdiri, "Maaf, aku tolak! Selamat tinggal!" ucapku sambil lalu berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

Namja brengsek! Apa-apaan itu tadi! Dasar tidak sopan! Belum kenal saja sudah melecehkanku dengan mengataiku dada rata!—tidak punya dada besar sama artinya mengataiku dengan dada rata. Walaupun itu memang kenyataan, tapi setidaknya dia tidak mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan!

' _Kau mau jadi pacarku?'_

' _Kau cukup menjadi pacar 'pura-puraku' saja.'_

Dasar gila! Hampir saja aku menganggap perkataanya itu dengan serius! Pacar 'pura-pura'!? Yang benar saja! Ternyata memang seharusnya aku memilih jalan kiri yang dilalui kakak kelas tadi, dasar ratu salah pilih! Karena kebodohanku itu aku jadi bertemu dengan namja mesum itu!

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di kelas, pada akhirnya yeoja malang itu tak sempat untuk merapikan rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Keadaan semakin gawat ketika Ia melihat setiap orang dikelas barunya kini telah mempunyai kelompok masing-masing, mata berhias eyelinernya mengedar keseluruh ruang kelas tersebut, mencari dengan bingung tempat duduk yang masih kosong, dan dapat! Ia terhenti pada sosok yeoja bersurai hitam panjang nan lurus yang duduk sendirian, namun saat beranjak dari ambang pintu dan berjalan mendekatinya, tiba-tiba suara seorang yeoja yang dilewati mejanya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun,

"Hei, sebaiknya jangan!" seru yeoja itu setengah berbisik namun tetap dapat terdengar,

"Eh?"

"Maaf tiba-tiba melarangmu, perkenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan dengan senang Baekhyun menyambut tangannya dan berjabatan,

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja aku Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Oh iya, kenapa kau melarangku untuk ke sana?"

Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu menaruh salah satu tangannya di dekat mulut—posisi berbisik, "Yeoja itu terkenal dengan tabiatnya yang jelek di SMP-ku. Yah… aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya sih, karena baru kali ini aku sekelas dengannya, tapi kata temanku yang pernah sekelas dengannya… dia itu suka merebut pacar orang." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, rumor macam apa itu?—batinnya bingung, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di bangkuku saja, kita setengah-setengah saja." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil menggeser bokongnya dan memberikan setengah spacenya untuk Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu Kyungsoo, "Hng… tapi… aku itu punya kaki yang besar loh karena ikut atletik. Huh… itu karena kebodohanku yang salah pilih ekskul! Padahal seharusnya aku lebih memilih klub tenis dengan seragam yang manis dan berlatih di ruang indoor. Ah, kenapa aku jadi menceritakannya ya, ehehe, lain kali saja, ya kita bercerita lagi. Ppai!" oceh Baekhyun ramai sendiri sampai-sampai membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap-kerjap lucu dan bergumam 'Yeoja aneh' ketika Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkannya,

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" sapa Baekhyun sambil menarik bangku kosong yang ada di debelah yeoja bersurai hitam itu, karena itulah yeoja itupun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku dan menatap Baekhyun, seketika Baekhyun segera terpukau dengan wajah cantik yeoja itu, terlihat begitu sempurna dan Nampak seperti boneka manekin yang dibuat tanpa ada cacat satu inchi pun,

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" tanya yeoja itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari acara terpukaunya,

"Eh?"

"Nanti aku merebut pacarmu, loh." Lanjutnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tetap terlihat memukau, yeoja bereyeliner itu malah tertawa mendengar perkataannya, Ia merasa bahwa telah mendengar perkataan yang sama seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, lebih lucunya lagi si tersangkanya sendiri yang mengatakannya—seolah-olah mengakui apa yang telah diperbuat,

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok…" tukas Baekhyun sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, "Aku kan tidak punya pa—" Mendadak perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Ia teringat kembali monster mesum maniak dada besar yang Ia temui tadi pagi, dan Ia pun berteriak frustasi dalam hati, "Tak masalah, justru aku malah ingin kau merebutnya. SERIUS!" ungkap Baekhyun dengan banyak penekanan pada kata 'serius', setelah itu Ia terduduk di sebelah yeoja itu,

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan penampilanku? A, apa rambutku aneh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegangi rambutnya,

"Ya, sangat aneh. Dasimu juga." Jawabnya singkat sambil lalu menggapai dasi Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisinya, Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan apa yang yeoja itu lakukan, tapi setelahnya Ia malah tertawa idiot membuatnya dihadiahi label 'yeoja aneh' untuk kedua kalinya oleh yeoja yang berbeda dalam sehari, dan kali ini hal itu diungkapkan secara terang-terangan,

Tanpa mereka sadari, di kelas itu terdapat seorang namja tampan bersurai blonde yang tengah memperhatikan dua yeoja kontras itu. Yang satu terlihat yeoja ketus dan pendiam, yang satu lagi terlihat seperti yeoja abnormal dan cerewet, pemandangan yang sangat seru untuk diperhatikan. Namja itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan ramai mereka berdua—coret: hanya Baekhyun yang ramai.

.

SKIP TIME

.

BAEKHYUN POV

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula upacara penerimaan, aku mendengarkan cerita Luhan mengapa yeoja cantik ini dijuluki sebagai 'couple crusher'. Ya, Luhan, lengkapnya Xi Luhan, yeoja keturunan China yang merupakan chairmateku sekarang. Dia memang yeoja yang sangat luar biasa cantik, bahkan aku yang seorang yeoja saja terpesona melihatnya,

"—Padahal aku sudah menolak pernyataan cinta namja yang memiliki pacar itu, tapi gosipnya malah jadi aku yang telah mengganggu pacar orang. Huh, merepotkan saja. Aku benci sekali, tidak yang namja, tidak yang yeoja, sama-sama menyebalkan."

Aku terkekeh kecil, "Tapi kau tak membenci aku, kan? Ehehe…" ledekku sambil menyengir kuda,

"Kalau aku bilang iya?"

"Eehh!?" aku membelalakan mataku

"Bercanda, Baekhyun-sshi." Ungkapnya tanpa ekspresi,

"Huh, kau ini… tak lucu tahu!" Aku menyenggolnya dengan sikuku pelan, dan seperti biasa yeoja itu tak mengubah ekspresi wajah seidkitpun, "Oh, iya, jangan panggil aku dengan formal seperti itu ah, kita kan teman sebangku, panggil saja aku Baek—"

BRUK!

Karena terlalu bersemangat, tak sengaja punggungku menabrak seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Dengan segera aku pun berbalik badan untuk meminta maaf,

"Ma-Maaf—" ucapanku terhenti setelah bertatapan dengan orang yang kutabrak, astaga! Tampan sekali! Yang tak sengaja kutabrak adalah seorang namja bersurai blonde dengan tubuh jangkung dan memukau, ternyata di kelasku a..ada namja keren begini—batinku tak percaya. Namja itu tiba-tiba membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya, Ia memungut sesuatu dan memberikannya padaku,

"Ini pitamu jatuh." Katanya sambil memberikan padaku pita mungil tanda selamat datang bagi siswa baru yang ditaruh di dada, mungkin benda itu tak sengaja terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi,

"Te-terima—"

"Kris!" panggil suara seorang namja yang lain membuat kami berdua sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dan aku segera terbelalak setelah melihat sosoknya, Na-namja abnormal itu!? "Dia pacarku." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum lebar,

. . .

He?

EOH!?

MWO!? YEOJACHINGU?! Apa-apaan dia itu!? Muncul-muncul mengakuiku sebagai yeojachingunya!? Dasar! Benar-benar tidak waras!

"Pacarnya… Chanyeol…?" kini si namja blonde itu yang angkat bicara, Ia menoleh padaku, "Benarkah itu?"

"Bu-bukan!" elakku sambil mengibas-kibaskan tanganku di depan muka, namun tiba-tiba namja mesum itu malah menarik tubuhku hingga aku berada dipelukannya, tidak, ralat! Dia tak memelukku! Ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai: dia membungkam mulutku dengan lengannya yang menekuk, membuatku tertahan untuk menyangkali kebohongannya,

"Aish! Kau ini! Kau masih marah denganku karena tadi pagi, chagi?" MWO!? CHA-CHAGI!? "Kami bertengkar tadi pagi, ehehe, tapi seperti biasa kami hanya bertengkar karena hal konyol, kok. Chagiya, jangan marah karena aku mengataimu dada rata, ok? Biarpun dadamu kecil, aku tetap menyukaimu apa adanya kok~!" HUEK! APANYA YANG APA ADANYA!? DASAR NAMJA MESUM! Aku meronta-ronta tak karuan dari rangkulannya, namun nihil, kekuatan namja itu tentu lebih kuat daripadaku yang seorang yeoja,

"Sudah kubilang, kan… aku sudah punya pacar sejak liburan musim semi dan aku benar-benar tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya." Tukas namja mesum itu membuatku terdiam karena bingung, saat kuperhatikan matanya, Ia ternyata sedang menatap namja blonde itu dengan tajam, "Makanya, cepat balikan sana!" lanjutnya, kemudian kedua namja itu saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, acara tatap-tatapan itu berlangsung cukup lama dan tegang, hingga akhirnya suara speaker panggung yang menghentikannya,

" _ **Yya! Yang di sana! Baris sesuai dengan kelas kalian masing-masing! Kelas 1-3 Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol kembali ke barisan kelasmu!"**_

"Cih! Kenapa sih memanggilnya pakai nama lengkap segala!?" gumamnya berdecih, "Chagi, aku akan menemuimu nanti. Jangan kabur, arasso?" Ia melepaskan bungkaman lengannya dari mulutku, kemudian Ia mencium keningku sebelum berlari menuju barisannya, aku memegangi bekas ciumannya seraya menatap punggung namja yang baru kuketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu lewat speaker,

"Itu tadi pacarmu, Baek?" tanya Luhan tapi tak kutanggapi, aku terlalu sibuk memandangi punggung bidang itu berlari semakin jauh,

'— _yang salah itu… aku.'_

'— _cepat balikan sana!'_

Park Chanyeol, bagaimana pun juga aku tak mengenal namja itu sama sekali. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa terbebani saat melihat rautnya yang terkadang terlihat begitu terluka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat tersiksa walaupun bibirnya tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot?

.

.

.

KELAS 1-1

"Enak, ya…" ujar Kyungsoo saat tengah kerja bakti membersihkan kelas seusai upacara, kami berdua diberi tugas menyapu,

"Apanya?" tanyaku bingung,

"Waktu upacara, kau mengobrol dengan Wu Yifan, kan? Keren, kan? Aku juga mengincarnya, loh… khekhekhe habis dia tampan sekali, tinggi pula!" oceh Kyungsoo kegirangan membicarakan namja blonde yang tadi tak sengaja bertabrakan denganku, ternyata namanya Wu Yifan… eh, tapi… tadi si namja mesum bernama Chanyeol itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kris',

"Loh, bukannya namanya… Kris…?"

"Aish! Kau tahu darimana nama panggilannya 'Kris'? Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu." Desis Kyungsoo percis seperti ibu-ibu pkk yang sedang ngerumpi,

"Eum, ta-tadi… aku tak sengaja mendengarnya dari anak kelas sebelah…" jelasku bohong, tentu saja aku tak mau menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya! Dan untung saja Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti mendengar penjelasanku tanpa curiga,

"Oh ya, kudengar dari anak yang satu SMP dengan Tuan Wu itu, katanya sekarang dia bebas alias single hahaha! Dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya." Ungkap Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu,

Aku mengerenyit bingung, "Kenapa putus?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya cepat, "Entah… aku tidak tanya sejauh itu." Aku pun segera mengangguk-anggukan kepala,

"Oh ya, Kyungie,"

"Kyungie?"

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku terbiasa membuat nama panggilan orang-orang dekatku agar mudah dihafal… maaf kalau tak sopan." Ucapku menyesal,

"Ahaha, gwaenchanha… aku suka kok, Kyungie terdengar lucu. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan itu."

"Ah, syukurlah… kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Baekkie."

"Ohorat! Oh iya… Kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa, hm?"

"Oh itu… soal Luhannie… dia itu baik kok, biasa saja, tidak seperti yang kau ceritakan."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Iyasih… tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Baek. Kau akan terlihat ekstra dua kali lipat jadi orang biasa-biasa saat bersandingan dengan yeoja cantik macam dia."

Aku segera membatu sambil menelan salivaku kasar setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. A-apa? Du-dua kali lipat bahkan ekstra jadi orang 'biasa-biasa'? Yang benar saja!

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya suara lembut milik seorang yeoja yang tengah kami bicarakan, saat aku berbalik badan lagi, Kyungsoo telah menghilang dari tempat semula berdirinya, huh! Dasar yeoja abnormal itu! Aku kembali memandangi Luhan yang sedang membawa tempat sampah, astaga… membawa tempat sampah saja masih terlihat menawan begitu. Kurasa perkataan Kyungsoo barusan memang benar(?)

"Bukan apa-apa… sini berikan padaku, sampah biar rakyat 'biasa' saja yang buang." Celetukku sambil mengambil tempat sampah itu dari tangannya, namun saat beranjak keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba terdapat seorang namja bertubuh tiang listrik menghadang pintu keluarnya,

"Yo!" sapanya dengan suara bassnya yang sangat menyebalkan untuk di dengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, Ia menarik lenganku dengan cepat, "Ikut denganku! Seperti yang kubilang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucapnya tanpa terputus dan cepat seperti orang yang sedang nge-rap,

"Ta-tapi aku mau buang sam—"

"Tak apa, biar aku saja yang membuangnya." Potong Luhan dan tanpa persetujuan, Chanyeol menyeretku meninggalkannya,

"Yya! Sekiranya berikan aku waktu untuk berterimakasih, pabo!" desisku disela seretannya sambil memukul-pukul lengannya yang melingar dileherku,

"Teriakan saja, susah sekali."

Aku mendengus kesal, "LUHANNIE~ GOMAWOYO~"

.

SKIP TIME

.

"Cerita awal pertemuan kita!?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol ketika kami telah berhenti di salah satu sisi sekolah yang sepi,

"Ya, aku sudah membuat dan menuliskannya untukmu. Bacalah kalau sedang senggang, bisa gawat kalau Kris sampai mengintrogasimu." Tukasnya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat padaku,

Aku kembali mendengus kesal, "Kau ini… sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu, kan? Sudah melakukan hal buruk pada pacarnya Kris, kan?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol membelokkan mata besarnya,

"Dan gara-gara kau, Kris dan pacarnya putus. Aku benar, kan?"

"E-e..eh…"

Ternyata seperti itu. Pa-rah!

"Tidak menyangkal sama sekai berarti semua yang kukatakan memang benar…"

Ia terlihat gelisah, "Ma-makanya itu, aku berusaha mati-matian seperti ini agar mereka berdua kembali lagi. Kau cukup mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pacarku!"

"Yya! Memangnya dengan itu akan menyelesaikan masalah, eoh!?"

"Tentu saja! Dengan begitu permasalahan 'cinta segitiga' konyol itu akan lenyap!" M-mwo!? "Selain rencana ini, aku tak punya ide lain lagi untuk menyelesaikannya. A-aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Apa boleh buat, kan?" jelasnya padaku yang segera menundukkan kepalaku, menahan amarah dan geraman frustasi pada namja berpostur namsan tower tak berotak itu. Memangnya siapa yang mau membantu orang macam dia!? Orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungan orang lain itu sangat rendahan!

"Pokoknya semua ini tak ada hubungannya denganku!" ucapku final dengan tegas sambil menatapnya tajam, "Kau pikir aku ini siapamu, eoh? Memerintahku seenaknya saja!" aku berjalan melewatinya yang terdiam karena ucapanku, kemudian aku menghentikan langkahku lagi karena teringat satu hal yang lupa untuk kuucapkan padanya, "Satu lagi yang perlu kau catat, tuan Park." Aku menoleh padanya yang ikut menoleh padaku, "Kalau aku menjadi pacar 'pura-puramu', maka aku tak akan pernah punya pacar sungguhan! Jadi, jangan paksa aku untuk mengikuti rencana bodohmu itu. Jangan pernah ikut sertakan aku." Tukasku sambil lalu berlari meninggalkannya,

Huh! Menyebalkan sekali! Rugi sekali aku telah merasa simpati pada namja brengsek macam dia! Cih, tindakannya menjijikan! Dia bilang apa? 'Ingin bertanggung jawab'? Bagaimana bisa? Omong kosong! Dia memasukanku dalam tugas 'tanggung jawabnya' yang jelas-jelas berada diluar nalar siapapun yang mendapatkan peranku saat ini. Entah mengapa… saat ini aku benar-benar kecewa.

"Luhannie! Maaf ya tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu… sini biar kubantu." Tukasku saat menemukannya di salah satu lorong sekolah menuju tempat pembuangan sampah ketika aku sedang berlari meninggalkan namja abnormal itu,

Hening, hanya suara langkah kaki kami yang terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang memang sepi itu. Kami memegang tempat sampah itu bersamaan—satu sisi dipegang olehku, satu sisi yang lain dipegang oleh Luhan,

"Pacarmu itu… baik, ya…" tutur Luhan memecah keheningan,

"Eh?"

"Kesannya dia hanya melihatmu seorang." Lanjutnya membuatku hanya tertawa kikuk. Huh, apanya yang baik? Namja itu jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkan hubungan orang lain, dia jelas bukan namja baik-baik, bukan? Lagipula… DIA BUKAN PACARKU! Ukh! Sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

* * *

KAMAR BYUN BAEKHYUN

"Fuwaah! Akhirnya aku mendarat juga di pulau empuk ini!" gumamku senang saat punggungku terhempas di atas Kasur, aah… akhirnya aku pulang, entah mengapa hari ini hari berjalan begitu lambat dan melelahkan, dan semua itu karena namja sialan bernama Park Chanyeol, eh, ngomong-ngomong aja jadi teringat dengan kertas yang diberikannya,

Dengan sigap aku meraih tasku dan mencari-cari kertas lipat itu di dalamnya dan gotcha! Aku mendapatkannya.

' _Bacalah kalau sedang senggang—'_

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataannya, cih, namja bodoh itu selalu saja memerintahkanku. Aku pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya sampai tiduran,

 **Waktu liburan musim semi, aku dan teman-temanku pergi ke Busan yang tanpa kuketahui bahwa itu adalah tempat kelahiranmu.**

"Cih, apa-apaan ini? Busan!? Pintar juga dia, tahu bahwa aku asli Busan? Apa dialekku masih terdengar aneh untuk Seoul?"

 **Suatu hari, aku terpisah dengan teman-temanku dan aku pun tersasar. Karena haus aku menepi kesalah satu mini market yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Tapi saat ingin membayar, tenyata aku lupa bahwa duitku sudah habis di dompet ;_; (Itu kebiasaan burukku)**. **Beruntungnya saat itu kau yang menjaga kasirnya (kau seorang part timer).**

"Yya! Cerita apa ini!? Kampungan sekali!"

 **Karena iba, kau yang berhati seperti malaikat nan rupawan menolongku dengan memberikan es krim itu dengan gratis. Saat itu mini market memang sedang sepi, well, mini market itu sedikit berada di pelosok, jadi jarang ada yang datang.**

"Makin ngaco saja! Arrgh!"

 **Aku mengajakmu untuk menikmati es krim itu bersama di luar mini market, dan kau mengiyakannya karena aku terus memohon-mohon. Sejak obrolan itulah aku jadi berkenalan denganmu, mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata tinggal di Seoul dan mengambil ujian masuk SMA yang sama denganku. Kita bertukar alamat email dan id line. Dan tiap kali dalam sehari, aku pasti berkunjung ke mini marketmu untuk sekedar bertemu dan berbincang. Mungkin memang terlalu cepat (masa bodo! Ceritanya kita memang sama-sama tertarik satu sama lain sejak pertemuan pertama), aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu di hari keempat pertemuan kita, itu juga sebagai tanda perpisahan karena aku akan kembali ke Seoul bersama teman-temanku, dan kau menerimanya dengan senang. Kita pacaran. Bertemu lagi di Seoul dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. The End. Happy Ending.**

Aku mendecih, "Apanya yang happy ending?" kemudian aku tertawa kecil karena cerita abnormal karya namja mesum itu. Entah mengapa, aku jadi membayangkan bahwa yang dituliskannya ini benar-benar terjadi, tapi semua itu segera sirna ketika aku teringat dengan wajah bodoh miliknya yang memampangkan cengiran idiot. Akh! Dasar norak! Kuremas-remas kertas itu sampai berbentuk bola tak beraturan dan membuangnya asal. Park Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar! Sehari bersamamu saja terasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

Hiyyaaa! Kenapa bus ini lebih ramai dari kemarin? Padahal aku sudah memilih bus yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dasar peruntungan sialan! Kenapa aku selalu saja menyedihkan? Huwa! Badan berdiriku terhimpit diantara dinding bus dan… seorang ahjussi… astaga… ahjussi itu berjarak sangat dekat denganku, dalam beberapa waktu bisa saja ahjussi ini menyentuhku atau bahkan tinggi badannya yang lebih tinggi itu dapat membuatnya mendaratkan bibirnya di kepalaku karena guncangan bus yang tak menentu. Oh Tuhan… kumohon… aku tak ingin itu terjadi!

SRET

"Yya! Ahjussi, sampai kapan kau mau menghimpit yeojaku, huh?" tukas suara bass yang membuat Ahjussi itu segera menyingkir dan berganti menjadi namja berpostur tinggi dengan telinga macam dobby yang berada di hadapanku,

Park Chanyeol!? Jeritku dalam hati, raksasa itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan… kesal? Kenapa?

"Kau ini, kenapa memilih bus umum yang sudah pasti ramai oleh orang-orang aneh seperti ini, sih!?" omelnya membuat orang-orang disekitarnya segera melototinya karena tak terima perkataannya barusan, Orang aneh? Bukannya kau sendiri 'orang aneh'nya? Heol! Kau harus banyak berkaca, Park Chanyeol!

"Ke-kebetulan sekali kita naik bus yang sam—"

"Tidak. Aku sengaja naik bus ini. Aku menghitung mundur waktu pertemuan kita, lalu aku juga teringat dengan penampilanmu yang berantakan, akhirnya aku menyimpulkan kau naik bus umum dan berangkat 30 menit sebelumnya, Yehet! Cased closed and I got you here." Potongnya menjelaskan sambil lalu menyunggingkan senyuman sombong di bibir tebalnya,

Aku mendecih, "Dasar abnormal, buat apa kau lakukan itu, eoh?"

Ia memandangi langit-langit bus nampak tengah berpikir, kemudian matanya kembali mengarah ke wajahnya, "Kurasa aku hanya ingin melindungi seorang yeoja yang terhimpit diantara orang-orang tak di kenal ini." Ucapnya, seketika wajahku memanas mendengar itu, "Yah… kasihan kan… apalagi kau pendek—AKH! Appo!" ringisnya kesakitan karena kakinya mendapat hadiah injakan 'ramah' dariku. Sialan! Harusnya aku tak terperdaya oleh omongan namja abnormal ini! Bagaimana bisa aku tersipu? Heol!

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku pendek, kau akan habis!" ancamku pada Chanyeol yang hanya menyengir kuda kekurangan asupan rumput,

CKIIIIT! BRUK!

Mendadak bis mengerem, alhasil, ukh! Jantungku, jantungku kumohon! Chanyeol, namja tiang listrik itu menghimpitku sempurna, aku berada di pelukannya, kedua tangannya mengukungku diantara dinding bis. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya karena telingaku yang menempel tepat di dadanya yang bidang,

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Terdengar sangat teratur, aku tak jamin dengan detak jantungku sendiri, kuharap Ia tak mendengarnya.

"Kau…"

Ukh! Jangan bilang, Ia menyadarinya! Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku yang masing-masing berada di samping tubuhku,

"Ternyata dadamu lebih rata dari yang kubayangankan."

.

.

.

BRRRMMM….

Aku membungkukkan badanku kearah bus yang telah beranjak pergi meninggalkan halte, Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit kemerahan karena tanganku yang melayang mulus di pipinya akibat perkataannya tadi. Heol! Aku berteriak keras sekali dan gara-gara itulah kami berdua diturunkan di sebuah halte yang letaknya masih jauh dari halte tujuan kami, sekolah. Aish! Hari sial! Chanyeol sesekali melirikku namun kembali menatap jalanan depan ketika aku membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit. Aku jamin, aku tak akan mendapat jam pertama untuk pagi ini. Kakiku kulangkahkan dengan dihentak-hentakan kesal,

"K,kau mau kemana?" tanya si idiot itu dari belakang, aku menghiraukannya dan masih berjalan meninggalkannya, "Yya! Aku bertanya padamu, pendek!"

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK, TIANG JEMURAN!" Seruku sambil berbalik dan mendelik padanya,

"Habis memanggilmu seperti itu baru bisa membuatmu menoleh!" Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku, "Ikut aku saja, kujamin kita akan dihukum kalau memaksa datang kesekolah, saranku jam kedua baru kita ke sana." Kali ini aku membenarkan perkataannya, well, dia menggunakan seperberapa bagian otak warasnya sekarang,

"Lalu? Kita akan kemana?"

"Sungai Han ada di sebelah sana, jalanan ke sekolah kita bisa melewati pinggirannya."

.

.

.

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Plung

"Kau lihat itu? Aku memecahkan rekor melempar batu terjauh lagi!" serunya kegirangan dan heboh sendiri, aku hanya melempar malas kerikil dari pinggir sungai sambil berjongkok, menghembuskan napas bosan untuk beberapa kali, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil—berisik dan norak,

"Kapan kita ke sekolah?" tanyaku dengan nada malas,

"Kenapa sih ingin sekali ke sekolah? Jam pertama kan hanya menentukan pengurus kelas—"

"MWO!? Aaargghh! Aku lupa! Bagaimana bisa, heol! Eotokke? Aku tak mau dapat sie. Dekorasi dan perlengkapan!" hari terkutuk! Sumpah demi apapun, Sie. dekor dan perlengkapan adalah mimpi buruk untuk semua orang, bidang paling sibuk nan repot yang harus selalu berurusan dengan staff perlegkapan dan tata usaha sekolah yang terkenal devil,

"Gwaenchanha… kalau kau terpilih di situ, aku akan memilih bidang yang sama agar aku bisa membantumu." Chanyeol mengedipkan salah-satu matanya genit, ukh! Kau menjijikan!

"Dasar gombal! Pasti kegenitanmu itu yang membuat hubungan Kris dengan pacarnya berakhir. Kau menggodanya, kan?"

Raut Chanyeol seketika berubah, senyumnya segera pudar dan pandangan matanya menjadi sendu dan pilu, "Sayangnya bukan karena itu…" ujarnya, "Dia bukan tipe cepat terpengaruh hanya karena rayuan seorang namja. Dia… berbeda… sangat setia dengan Kris." Dan Chanyeol terduduk tepat di sampingku, matanya masih memandang jauh sungai han yang luas,

Aku meneguk salivaku pelan, "Lalu apa…? Jangan bilang Kris memergokimu yang sedang menidurinya? Yeh, well… kau kan… mesum." Cicitku diakhir kalimat karena mendapat pandangan tak bersahabat dari Chanyeol, "Oke, abaikan saja. Aku minta maaf." Tutupku,

"Sudah kubilang, dia yeoja yang berbeda. Aku sangat menghargainya dan tak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu." Aku menganggukan kepala secepat mungkin, dia benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan sekarang, Chanyeol menghela napas, "Foto."

"Eh?"

"Fotonya terlihat."

"Foto apa?"

"Waktu itu saat kejuaraan basket, kami bertiga berfoto bersama, lalu foto itu aku taruh di dompetku dan Kris melihatnya." Ia tertawa pelan, "Dia itu… cemburuan sekali. Hanya karena melihat foto itu kutaruh di sana, dia langsung curiga dan memutuskannya. Saat aku minta untuk kembali berbaikan, dia malah menghajarku." Chanyeol melempar sebuah kerikil dengan asal ke sungai, "Andai kata aku menyukai pacarnya pun, apakah hubungan yang sudah berlangsung lama itu harus berakhir? Apa karena itu saja dia terganggu? Dasar bodoh!"

Seketika aku segera teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kami saat itu, dimana aku menemukan sosoknya yang tengah terduduk dengan seragam yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang terluka. Dengan tegas Ia menampik perkataanku yang mengatakan temannya—Kris—jahat,

" _Dia tidak jahat!"_

"— _yang salah itu…aku"_

Nyut. Dadaku terasa sesak lagi, entah mengapa dada ini selalu merasa seperti itu tiap kali menyangkut tentang namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini. Aku bisa menerkanya, Chanyeol… menyukai yeoja itu.

Dengan wajah yang cemberut, Ia berdiri dan kemudian kembai melempar batu ke sungai, "Cinta itu… merepotkan, ya." Gumamnya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping yang menahan tangis, dan itu semakin membuat tenggorokanku terasa tercekat dan panas.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya hari ini aku sengaja menemuimu, loh." Kata Chanyeol yang kini telah berjongkok lagi di sampingku, "Setelah kupikir-pikir tentang perkataanmu yang tak bisa punya pacar sungguhan kalau menjadi pacar pura-puraku… kurasa itu memang benar. Jadi, ya sudahlah, aku akan memikirkan siasat lain." Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum—miris, "Maaf ya, sudah memintamu yang aneh-aneh. Padahal kita baru ketemu kemarin. Oh iya, kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu mendadak menjadi pacar pura-puraku kemarin?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Wae?"

"Entahlah… tapi aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Saat kau mengatakan aku tidak jahat dan tidak salah, perkataanmu itu membuatku sedikit tertolong, padahal kau tak tahu apa-apa, tapi kau sangat yakin kalau aku tidak salah." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menoleh padaku dan Ia memberikanku senyuman, kini senyuman itu terlihat begitu tulus dan terasa penuh terimakasih, "Terimakasih ya, chagi—"

"Baekhyun." Potongku, "Panggil saja aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun itu namaku." Aku mengatakannya sambil menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat, awalnya Chanyeol sedikit kaget namun setelahnya Ia tersenyum jahil lagi,

"Benar nih? Kau tidak mau aku panggil 'chagi' saja?" ledeknya,

"Mati saja kau." Dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, huh, dasar norak! "Eh sebaiknya kita jalan sekarang, aku tak mau ketinggalan jam kedua juga." Sanggahku sambil lalu beranjak berdiri.

* * *

Kami sampai di sekolah tepat ketika bel jam kedua berdering, aku dan Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan memasuki lorong asyik berdebat dan bercanda, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di kelasku, 1-1 dan kebetulan di depan kelas sana terdapat Kris yang tengah berdiri, aku menghentikan langkah, Chanyeol ikut berhenti kemudian,

"Pagi, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau membolos pelajaran pertama." Sapa Kris sambil tersenyum dan matanya terhenti pada sosok yang berada di belakangku, "Bersama Chanyeol ternyata." Lanjutnya dan rautnya segera berubah,

"Yifan-ssi, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, maaf aku tak memperkenalkan diriku dengan resmi padamu kemarin." Kris menautkan alisnya, "Sejak dua bulan yang lalu…" Aku sudah bertekad, aku ingin membantu Chanyeol yang sudah mati-matian berusaha, aku ingin ikut melindungi sesuatu yang dijaga oleh Chanyeol, persahabatan, "…aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol." Ya, aku bersedia menolongmu untuk menjadi pacar pura-puramu, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku baru tahu… kenalan dimana?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar,

"Di mini market yang ada di Busan saat sedang liburan waktu itu, waktu itu dia lupa bahwa uang di dompetnya tak ada, karena aku sedang menjadi part timer di sana, aku jadi iba dan memberinya secara gratis." Jelasku sambil tertawa, dan Kris ikut tertawa pelan,

"Dasar… Chanyeol memang sering seperti itu." Maklumnya,

"Oh ya, kudengar kalian berdua sudah berteman lama? Sejak kelas 4 SD?"

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Wah daebak! Chanyeol sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku, Yif—"

"Panggi saja Kris, kau boleh memanggilku begitu karena kau pacarnya Chanyeol, anggap sebagai ucapan selamat dariku untuk hubungan kalian." Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkukku yang tak gatal sambil mengangguk pelan, "Hm, maaf aku lancang, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa yang kau suka dari Chanyeol?"

"Matanya." Tegasku, "Aku suka matanya, sedikitpun tidak terlihat seperti pembohong."

Kris tersenyum, "Benarkah? Begitu rupanya…"

Aku tercengang melihat Chanyeol yang bertindak bodoh di sampingku, Ia membuka lebar-lebar matanya dibantu dengan jari-jarinya. Astaga… dia itu, benar-benar!

"Yya! Dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol menyengir idiot, "Kris, ada satu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, sebenarnya ini kemauan bocah ini, tapi katanya dia malu untuk mengatakannya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Katanya, berbaikanlah dengan pacarmu, Ia menginginkan kita agar bisa double date suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol ikut mengangguk-angguk menyetujui perkataanku, Kris hanya tertawa kecil,

"Dia itu suka sekali ikut campur…"

"Yya! Jangan mentang-mentang aku lebih pendek darimu lalu kau sombong!"

"Memang itu kenyataanya, dan aku jauh lebih tampan darimu, Chan, catat itu."

"A-apa kau bilang?" gagap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horror, aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua,

"Baekkie! Di sana kau rupanya!" seru Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, Ia menghampiriku dengan wajah iba, "Kasihan kau, Baek…" ujarnya kemudian sambil menepuk pundakku beberapa kali,

"Wae irae?" tanyaku bingung,

"Karena kau telat, jadi kau dipilih sebagai seksi dekorasi yang merepotkan itu."

"M-mwoya!?

"Tenang saja… Chairmate kesayanganmu itu akan menemanimu kok, dia juga terpilih jadi seksi dekorasi—lebih tepatnya mengajukan diri karenamu." Bisiknya ditelingaku dan setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit tenang walaupun tak sepenuhnya! Seksi dekorasi!? The Hell!

Puk! Tangan raksasa milik Chanyeol menghinggapi salah satu pundakku, "Seksi dekorasi, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memilih bidang itu di kelasku. Ppai, Baekkie!" sanggahnya tersenyum lebar sambil lalu berlari meninggalkanku menuju kelasnya, aku hanya menatapi punggungnya yang bidang itu seraya melambaikan tangan untuk beberapa kali.

Byun Baekhyun, 16 tahun, baru dua hari bersekolah sudah memilki pacar (pura-pura). Oh Tuhan… apakah aku salah pilih lagi sekarang?

 **T** hehun **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol

* * *

Soo's Time:

Gyaaa Soo balik gyaaa! *dihajar readers* well! Maapkeun Soo yang begini labilnya bikin ff! Huwaaaa! Bukannya ngelanjutin Strategic punishment malah bikin cerita barooo! Miannnnn abis otak yadong Soo lagi kurang bermutuh #apacoba tenang kok! SP masih dilanjut barengan sama iniiii! Tapi tunggung ya wkwkwk! Ini cerita remake yaaaa jadi ga sepenuhnya sama, kay? Next chap tunggu aja azzz! Bhayyy! REVIEW JUSEYO!


End file.
